Planet Eden
by SimKat42
Summary: The story of an alien boy seeking an earth girl who may help make his dream come true and bring equality to Eden.
1. Chapter 1

"She's the one!" shouted the boy to his blue-haired companion, his fair, deep voice trying to carry over the din of the crowd and the bass of the music. The blue-haired boy nodded although distaste was evident in all his features. The boy, wishing desperately to escape the roar and thrum of the club, grabbed his companion's elaborate sleeve and pulled him into the men's room. After the door had swished shut, both let loose a sigh of relief, and the blue-haired boy couldn't help but smile at the excited jittering of his friend.

"She's the one, Jarok…oh, Goddess, is she ever the one! Did you see her hair? It glimmered like gold under the evening sky…and that skin! How I wish I could touch that skin; looks soft and delicate as plampa. And that figure; the way those hips sway, the gentle fragility of her heavenly frame…" he sighed dreamily, imagining holding that same image of beauty in his arms ever so gently.

The blue-haired Jarok could only shake his head over his friend's quick attachment to a girl he had only glimpsed. "Well, if you do talk to her, don't say that. Don't want to scare her away that quickly, Char." He winked. "And do you really expect her to know what a plampa is? Let's go with 'peach'." Jarok gave him a thumbs-up and ducked, laughing, as Char took a playful swing at him.

"Yea yea, I know, they don't have plampas here on Earth. I just got…so excited, you know?" Char sighed again. "I've _got _to talk to her, Jarok!"

Jarok allowed his companion to grab him unceremoniously and haul him back onto the dance floor. He thought back through the past few weeks, trying to fulfill his crazy friend's wish of finding a woman, hopping from nightclub to nightclub where they'd appear less conspicuous than on the street.

One particularly humorous night out instantly came to mind. Her name was Lily, and she was a freak. She was dressed rather eccentrically, which is not so unusual in clubs. Then she explained that this was her normal attire. Jarok was then confirmed in his suspicions that this girl was not all there when she whipped out a roll of tape and stuck it to Char's fingers. She ran off to the bathroom, where she explained that the lighting was better. Char watched her flounce away with a dreamy look on his face, murmuring about her beauty and charming personality. After roughly ten minutes, she returned with grave news: Prince Char was due to expire any week now, as far as she could deduce from his fingerprints. That was when Jarok decided the time was right to drag Char away from this blonde-brunette-blue-redheaded girl and hop on to the next club.

He was jerked back alert as he bumped into Char, sending him in turn bumping into his dream girl. Jarok could have sworn that she made some asinine comment on his dancing abilities, but decided to hold on to his temper for now.

She was laughing and appeared to be extremely friendly, to Char's great relief. The more he spoke with her, the deeper he fell in love with her. "Care to dance?" he grabbed her small hand and clasped it between his. _Wow, for once a woman that doesn't dwarf me…_he thought with satisfaction. Her lovely face flushed with color.

"You…you don't even know my name yet!" she laughed and pulled away coyly. Her eyes darted, looking to see where one of her friends had disappeared to.

"Then what is your name, angel?" he looked at her and licked his lips, hoping against hope that she was the one. If she wasn't, he didn't have time to search for a new bride, and would have to settle for one of the overbearing females back home.

"Xan," she replied. She glanced around again uncomfortably then continued with, "Actually, it's Xanthee. But my friends call me Xan, long story."

"Jarok watched the two discreetly. _I sure hope this works out and if not, good thing I brought these,_ he patted the sleep-inducing drugs in his pocket to reassure himself that they were there. One of Xanthee's friends had returned with drinks for everyone, which she received graciously.

"I…I wouldn't feel right dancing with you…I'm really sorry," Xanthee patted Char's hand. "I really just came here to have a look around." She glanced dolefully into his eyes.

_Uh-oh…I don't like how this is going…_Jarok thought, reaching into his pocket and taking the drugs out. As the two stared deeply into each other's eyes, one hurt and the other feeling regret, he silently slipped the drugs into the girl's cup unbeknownst to either of the two 'lovebirds'.

Char stared on as Xanthee looked away, tapping the fingers of her left hand on her cup as she sipped its contents. He noticed idly that something glittered on the third finger of her left hand, paying it no heed in his grief at being rejected.

Xanthee glanced back at him. "You know it," she paused to take another sip, amazed to find she had already drained the cup in her thirst, "it's not you, it's me…you see…"

Char leaped forward as her knees folded and caught her deftly before she could crumple to the ground. Panic started to overtake him. "Jarok? Is she alright, Jarok?" He held the unconscious girl delicately although his hands shook wildly, looking on dazedly as his friend rushed to reassure him.

Jarok leaned in close to whisper to his buddy. "Look Char, she'll be fine. Let's get her to the ship to heal up. She's perfect for you, congrats." Jarok patted Char's shoulder as he nodded numbly and stood up to follow him. He proceeded to lead his shocked friend calmly to the shuttle craft parked in the parking lot. As long as you didn't look too close, it appeared to be an ordinary car. He waited as Char got himself and the girl situated inside and then started the engine and headed back to Char's princely ship orbiting the planet. He remembered with clarity when Char's parents had given him the ship for his mission, reminding their son that a prince needed an impressive ship if he were going to hold on to his image.

Char was thinking much the same thing as he watched over the girl intently. He remembered vividly receiving the news of the death of his dear sister, making him the sole heir to the throne. However, as his home planet of Eden was mostly controlled by women, he had to marry in order to inherit the throne. Char wasn't content to just marry another woman and let the cycle continue; his sister, in her kindness, had showed him briefly what it was like to be equal to a woman, and he was insistent on continuing his sister's, and for that matter, mother's work. If that meant going to their sister planet which was ruled by men originally, so be it, Char would find a bride amongst these unique people with hair the color of earth and sunshine rather than the vivid colors of flowering plants. He stroke Xanthee's long, blonde hair, reveling in how smooth it was and making him think of sun and gold. _What a beautiful creature she is…truly beautiful…Oh Goddess, please let her accept my proposal…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Xanthee awoke hours later feeling groggy and fuzzy. "Where am I?" she moaned as a wave of nausea flooded her body. "What happened?" Comprehension was starting to come to her as she blinked Char's bizarre features into focus. In the darkness she hadn't noticed the deep purple shine of his long wavy hair. Nor had she noticed the piercingly clear violet eyes with almost cat-like pupils. Even through her awe she was able to harden her gaze on him. "What was in my drink? You drugged me!"_

She started screeching hysterically and Char, in renewed anxiety, covered her mouth with his hand gently yet firmly, speaking soothing words to her to calm her. As she slowly quieted he loosened his grip and then jumped and yelped at the throbbing pain in his middle finger. "You bit me!" he said in utter shock, pulling both of his hands up close to his chest and massaging his finger.

Xanthee smirked in triumph, "Now, what was in my drink? Why'd you do that to me?" She reiterated.

Char blushed. "Honestly, I don't know what was in your drink; Jarok put it in there because you refused me…" he looked at his feet uncomfortably and let his arms hang limply at his sides. "Now you have no choice but to come home with me…" he said softly.

"What…do you mean?" Xanthee rejoiced in the chill that ran down her spine as the rest of her body had numbed in dread. "You don't just mean down the street, do you?"

"No," he said gently. He looked around, unable to face her for the guilt he felt. "Let me explain briefly what's happened. You are on a real spaceship with a prince from a neighboring world called Eden, where women rule primarily. When my sister died, the natural heir, I came to Earth seeking a woman who could help me bring equality to my home and possibly bring our worlds together in the future. However, Jarok, my advisor, felt extremely nervous about this trip and went out of his way to set the odds in my favor. He brought you on board and gave you a light dose of truth serum in order to ensure all that I had perceived in you was correct. Unfortunately for you, I was right and…" he paused and looked into her confused eyes with a heavy heart, "and that means you are 'meant for me', and there is no turning back for either of us."

Xanthee gasped as the realization hit her like a brick wall. "Wait…how did you know I was the one for you anyway?" She said with obvious skepticism.

He grinned through his sadness. "Our sense of smell is a bit stronger than yours…I could tell through your pheromones," he chuckled softly.

"Wolf…" she muttered as tears filled her eyes. Her body was wracked by sobs and with each convulsion a new tear would meander down her cheek, off her chin, and land with a soft tinkling on the floor. Suddenly she brightened as familiar arms enfolded her. She looked up into her lover's eyes and was repulsed by the sight of Char attempting to comfort her, awkwardly at best. She slowly made herself stop crying and looked him in the eyes. "Char, if you can prove to me that what you say is true, I'll…I'll agree to your terms. What choice do I have, really?"

He nodded remorsefully and took her delicate hand. He led her to the window and pointed to distant Earth now just a blue speck, and he pointed ahead to a star which he said his planet revolved around.

She shook her head. "Not good enough," and was promptly guided to a control panel where she spent a few minutes reading the specifications of both Eden and the _Prince's Voyager,_ the ship that carried them. "Still a no-go; prove to me there's no atmosphere out there."

Regretfully, he led her to the airlock. "Breathe out, and signal when you're ready." At her signal he opened the door and quickly shut it again at her panic of not being able to breathe. "Alright…I…believe you. I…I also agree to your terms, as I said I would." Xanthee smiled although she felt pain deep in her heart. However, if there was no going back for lack of fuel and the preset course the specs showed her, she was going to go into her new life smiling. She was promptly rewarded with a smile from Char, and even managed to giggle a bit at his abrupt change in expression.

Char walked over to a safe and entered the passcode. As he turned around, his grin widened at the startled expression in Xanthee's eyes.

He came over and knelt before her. "Xanthee, though we have known each other for mere hours, I am sure in my heart that you are the one that will help me bring peace to Eden. And so, Xanthee, will you take this ring and thereby agree to marry me?"

She hesitated briefly as she remembered her other engagement ring from Wolf on her finger. She shrugged off the guilt eating away at her insides, but decided against sliding it off. She wanted to remember him, even if she could never have him again. She gracefully accepted the most beautiful and intricate ring she had ever seen and let Char slide it on next to her other ring, dull in comparison yet just as dear in her heart. Before she could change her mind, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with a deep-felt passion which she had previously thought she would forever reserve for just one man…the one man she could never marry now.


	3. Chapter 3

Xanthee sat alone in her private chamber of the large ship later and admired her ring while reflecting on her thoughts. It was quaint and delicate, while still holding an air of power around it. The band was made of gold so thin and fine that looped and weaved in intricate threads to form a sturdier base for the beautifully-cut shining diamond that was inlaid with two smaller diamonds that almost seemed to be guarding it set on either side. From there, she looked at the other ring held snug between her hand and her new engagement ring; a small and fairly battered band of white gold with no stone. It had no pattern to it, no engraving, no sentimental message of eternal love printed on the inner side for the wearer to read at whim and sigh over the romanticism of it all. It was simply a solid band of uniform silver metal, rather low karat, the circumference of which was probably the same as all the woven pieces of the new ring she admired so. But somehow, the lackluster halo was the one that held her heart.

She was startled out of her daze as Char lightly knocked on her door and entered. She looked up at him, actually appreciating his presence as much as she hated to admit it to herself, and smiled at him. The longer she was around him, the more she came to like him. He was very handsome in his own way. She realized one day that she just hadn't tried to see it in him before; her mental prejudices were set to high. Once she tried to get to know him and see him for who he was, he was just as loveable for her as Wolf. However, something within her simply wouldn't let go, and she winced and rebuked herself mentally every time she danced away from or turned from him coquettishly.

Char advanced across the room to her, embarrassed that he was smiling like an idiot but not making any effort to change it, and went to hug her. He saw the expression on her face change and she took a step back, and Char nearly lost his nerve. But as he finally reached her side, she stood firm. Grinning wider, if it were possible, he swept her up in his arms and buried his face in her hair, making her giggle and him chuckle. It'd been nearly three weeks, and he hoped with each waking breath that she'd open up to him. He had felt uncomfortable the first week, as she had obsessed in her private chamber about her lost love and cried herself to sleep. He had listened in, to ensure that she was safe and did not try anything rash because he cared so deeply for her already. When he'd told Jarok about it, he had acted very upset and taken the shuttle; probably wished to get home sooner. It stilled worried him though. Now though he felt embarrassed to broach the subject with her that he had access to see or hear any area of the ship he chose. All the rooms were wired through security cameras to a screen hidden in a wall in his room, and he could hear or watch any area at any time. It was very handy when dealing with criminals and the like. He just couldn't stand the thought of her thinking him a pervert, and so hadn't been able to bring himself to tell her yet. _Soon I will, I swear._ He put her back on her feet.

"Xanthee dear, I uh…have something I want to confess." _Oh Goddess, am I really doing this now? I am _such _a fool! What is it about her?_ He thought, gulping. "I…well; maybe it'd be better to show you. It's time for you to learn more culture whatever anyhow, eh?" He chuckled at his own stupidity, not believing his own actions.

"What today Char? Haven't I got everything down?" She'd been studying everything she could find on the ship's computer, and Char had filled her in on most the rest. She couldn't imagine what else there was to learn, and that made her worry deeply about the remaining three weeks of the journey. _What will there be for he and I to do when it's just us…not even Jarok anymore?_ She shuddered at the thought, but followed him, becoming increasingly uncomfortable as he led her to his bedroom. "I…uh… I…what _do_ you have planned for today Char?" Her face flushed as heat flooded her body. She fought to maintain control and beat back the arousal that entered her unexpectedly. _No, I'm not ready to feel that way about him yet…but…why not? What do I have to lose?_ She studied his profile as he carefully unlocked the door, unaware of her sudden resolve.

"I just…have to show you something Xanthee. I know we haven't known each other very long, but it's important to me," he said, tugging at his collar.

"I agree. I think. Yea, I do." She followed him inside and shut the door behind herself, watching as he busied himself with something on his nightstand.

Char busied himself with finding the remote for his screen with his back to her, trying not to show his discomfort at not having told her about his secret vigilance earlier. Suddenly he froze as he felt soft hands lift the bottom of his long t-shirt and sensual kisses following his spine. In complete shock, it took him a moment to realize that his shirt was in a heap on the floor and Xanthee was pushing him back towards his bed, kissing his chest now. "What…wait…what are you doing Xanthee?" He screeched without meaning to, thrown off by her sudden change in behavior.

Xan blushed and froze. "Isn't this what you wanted me in here for?"

He started laughing loudly. "No! Of course not. Not until _you _feel ready. I…I have something else I need to show you. He reached over and flipped on the view screen, showing her the galley and her own bedroom.

She looked on with shock as he showed her. "You…you bastard! You pervert! You've been watching me haven't you?" She turned abruptly and slammed him against the wall with all her weight, catching him off guard. "You total slime-bag!"

"No, no, it's not like that! I swear! I swear to you Xan, I haven't. It…it has sound too! See?" He turned on what he had recorded the first night by accident of her crying, and her grip on him slowly loosened. "I was concerned about you, wanted to make sure you were ok…" he said sullenly. He saw her eyes shine and how she refused to let the tears form, rubbing them away before they could fall naturally.

"You…you cared that much?" She whispered.

"Uh-huh," he mumbled in response.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him sweetly yet passionately. "You are worthy Char, so much more than worthy. I'm so sorry I've been so obsessed with something I couldn't change. I don't see how I can possibly deserve you, in a universe this vast. Please understand," she said after she had broken away from him. She soon kissed him again, enjoying the feel and taste of him, the thought of his familiarity playing in her mind. She pushed the thoughts away desperately, trying to love him as he deserved.

"I don't deserve this," he whispered, sweeping her up in his arms again, enjoying the feel of her body against his and the seeming lightness of her. "I wronged you, I'm willing to wait until you're sure you're ready, don't feel pressured. I don't want to pressure you." Char enwrapped her in his arms and sat gently on the bed, cradling her against him like that for hours until they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jarok rolled his eyes as the, in his opinion, psychotic woman behind him ranted yet again over her loss. "Shut _up_ already woman! I'm trying to drive!" He immediately felt remorse and seemed to shrink into himself, fearing a beating. _Thank God I haven't married yet. I can't imagine having to deal with someone like her 24/7._ After Char's concern over Xanthee, Jarok had left in the super-fast shuttle and headed back for Earth. He couldn't stand seeing Char upset, and out of loyalty wished to make him happier; that ultimately meant making Xanthee happy. He knew the shuttle traveled faster than the _Prince's Voyager_ possibly could, and also knew he could probably intercept the ship around the fifth week of their six-week journey home. He was holding a tight shuttle, much to the annoyance of Raven, his accidental companion. Then again, everything seemed to annoy her. Including the color of his shirt.

"Why the hell are you wearing this shirt? Are you nuts?!" She fingered his silky sleeve and rolled her eyes before turning back to talk to Wolf. "Can you believe it? We're going to see Xanthee again, yay!" She cheered, the horrid, neon shirt momentarily forgotten.

Wolf couldn't help smiling. "I know, I can't wait to see her again," he said, drifting back into his own little dream-world of Xanthee and him together forever, holding his as of yet nonexistent firstborn child, always cherishing her as a good husband should, taking care of her in sickness and health…and more intimate things. He wondered at their companion's silence, wondering why he refused to tell them anything more than he had about himself or Xanthee. He hoped desperately that she was ok and that he hadn't defiled her in any way. _God I hope she's alright_. He thought for the millionth time since he'd embarked on this journey. Considering the long ride ahead of them, Wolf took the moment to reflect on the days events thus far. It had all started when he met up with Raven at Xan's apartment, both of them there for very different purposes.

"So Wolf," she said with glee, "what brings you to these parts? This is quite a ways away from your normal stomping grounds." She pushed him around and looked under his arms, "And where is that bimbo you normally have attached at the waist?" Raven enjoyed watching the discomfort on his face, aware already of what was going on.

"I…I realized that I…" he sighed heavily. "I really, really fucked up this time, didn't I?"

"Let's see," Raven mockingly pondered his predicament, "leaving her for another girl, not only that but a girl she deeply disliked in the first place. Add onto that all the subsequent insults you dealt her and yea, I do believe you seem to have worked yourself into quite a deep hole my friend." She sneered, generally considering him nothing of the sort. "However, as much as I detested you stealing my friend away from me, I hate this new depressed Xanthee even more. She seems so lost, and no I don't think it's because you're gone from her life," Raven added, watching Wolf's growing smile crumble like an old brick wall, "I think it's just because she's not sure where she's going or what she's supposed to do with her life now. For so long you seemed a permanent fixture and she's struggling to bounce back from the heartbreak."

"But I know I screwed up now," Wolf started hesitantly.

"…But it took you three months to figure it out. If she weren't still on the rebound, she would have definitely found someone who could replace you, and more, in a heartbeat."

"You know what, I'm just going to leave now. You're right, she deserves better than me." He turned and started back towards his little car, shuffling steadily back at a funeral dirge pace.

Raven allowed her conflicting emotions to war within her for a moment. "Fine," she mumbled under her breath, "at least he made her happy. If she's happy, there's a far greater chance that _I'm_ going to be happy."

"Wolf!" She yelled in a louder voice, "wait up will ya? I never said I wouldn't help you." She smiled in satisfaction as she saw him stop in his tracks and licked her lips, preparing to say some of the hardest things she'd said in her life up to this point. "I-I think she needs you, Wolf. I think she needs more than just a friend, and I know that for a long time she missed you dearly. Truly, I think she's only just now getting over you, and she's still only in the beginning stage as far as that goes. Hell, maybe we could even get along, if it means our…mutual friend's continued happiness, what do you say?" She paused with baited breath, not sure entirely how he would respond. On one hand, he could completely blow-up and tell her how little he cared for her or her opinions, or on the other, he might just be so desperate as to take her up on the offer.

Wolf turned to face her, leaning heavily on the tail-end of his car. Unfortunately, the movement also had the bad fortune of rocking a certain yellowy something in the passenger seat.

"What…the hell is that?" Raven said, utterly taken aback. "Wait a second. You didn't bring that stupid little whore with you to _apologize _to Xanthee, surely?" She could feel the anger mounting in her breast as she raced to beat him to the passenger side of the vehicle, only to break down in a fit of giggles when she arrived. "A giant stuffed kitten." She said flatly. "That's what you were trying to hide from me?" The giggles poured forth more profusely now as she could see first his ears and then the rest of his face color darkly.

"Well, she likes cats," Wolf replied testily through gritted teeth.

"Who doesn't? Looks like you're on the right track, buddy. Now let's see what else we can do."

They chatted back and forth idly for a while before Raven informed him of her intent to buy gas. He shrugged his shoulders and continued watching the quiet, empty streets and fields around them. Quite suddenly, a spaceship seemed to appear from amidst the clouds. _You've _got_ to be kidding me_, he thought.

Raven watched in disbelief, mouth agape, as a very short blue-haired boy who appeared to be 10 stepped forth from the shuttle. Feeling obligated to break the silence, she did so. "Uh, where are your parents, little boy? Are you lost?"

Jarok glared at her coldly. "I'm 18, they're safe back home. If they knew their _extremely_ competent son had returned back to Earth simply for a pathetic Earth girl he barely knew, they'd probably have a heart attack."

"Pathetic…Earth…girl?" Wolf echoed back uncertainly. "Kinda," he cleared his throat. "Kinda short, real skinny blonde?"

"Kind of short?!" Raven scoffed. "Let's write her off as _really_ short and way too skinny!"

Jarok beamed. "Ah, so you _are_ the ones I came looking for! Now get in the ship," he ordered, yawning in boredom.

Wolf eyed it warily. "I need proof."

"What is it with you people and proof?" he said, fumbling in his pocket for the photo he had snuck of Xanthee during the questioning.

Wolf snatched it up eagerly. He scrutinized the photo with glee. "It really is her!" He shouted jubilantly, barely containing his desire to bounce around like a gerbil on X. Hesitantly he started to hand the photo back to Jarok.

"Keep it," Jarok said with a wave of his hand, leading them both to his shuttle. Since then they'd been in this very cramped compartment together. He was glad they were only an hour's distance from the ship, because he wasn't sure how much more he could handle. Raven picked at his sleeve again. She started ranting about the neon orange, saying that Xanthee must have been rubbing off on me. I ripped my sleeve out of her grasp and looked out the front of the shuttle. The ship met my gaze. "Look! There it is! That's where she is!"

Wolf struggled to the front eagerly. "Oh God…" he whispered, the need to feel her close to him again making him ache. He jittered a bit as the shuttle docked into the ship, and as the doors opened he bounded out, trying to be as careful as he could, wanting more than anything to surprise his precious Xan. He snuck around the corner, and was dumbstruck. He watched for a few moments as the only girl he had ever truly loved, the one to whom he was engaged and wished to spend the rest of his life with, watched as she sat on some remarkably familiar stranger's lap and kissed him passionately. He watched as this stranger's hands ran up and down her spine under her shirt as she caressed his neck. Wolf hardly noticed as he clenched his fists and started stalking towards the two, intent on ripping out the throat of this strange man. Everything seemed to be suddenly pink, as though through a haze. Suddenly he felt a hand clap on his shoulder, holding him back just slightly. He shook his head, suddenly dizzy, and the haze cleared, and tears sprung to his eyes.

"Crap." Raven said. She ran up to Wolf and held him, not wishing for him to do anything rash no matter how much either of them deserved to have their guts ripped out. _How could she turn on him like this? And then have sent someone to go get him…Poor Wolf!_ She wasn't used to feeling pity for her friend, and it bothered her.

Xanthee looked up abruptly, and shame colored her face a deep pink. She practically fell off Char's lap while trying anxiously to straighten out her clothes and hair. "Wolf? Raven? What…what are you guys doing here…?" she said, caught completely off guard after having become so comfortable with her arrangement on the ship with Char. She finally felt comfortable enough with him for even this amount of affection, and to see people she loved come abruptly out of her past and into her present startled her beyond compare.

Jarok, unaware of the circumstances, came up behind both Raven and Wolf and clapped his hands on each of their shoulders. "Your rooms are that way," he said, pointing to the right. Their rooms sat directly across from Xanthee's and Char's room, and then he noticed the sorrowful look on Char's face. _Uh-oh_…He gulped.

All parties stood still in anticipation as all attention fell to Wolf and Xanthee as they stared in shock at one another. The perfect silence was broken abruptly by a crystalline teardrop shattering on the smooth metallic tile of the ship. Wolf shook more tears out of his eyes and ran into his room, followed shortly by Raven. Jarok slumped into a different chair.

Xanthee gulped. "Char…oh God, how could I have known? Did you know?" She searched his face. "Why did you do this to me?" She screeched, grabbing the front of his shirt and slamming him into the wall. "Oh God, what can I do," she collapsed against his chest, shuddering with sobs.

Char rubbed her back uncertainly. "I didn't know." He glared at Jarok, who shrank away from him. "I honestly didn't know. I wanted you to be happy, and mentioned that to Jarok. I'm sorry Xanthee." He felt his heart breaking into a million tiny shards. "How about you go comfort him?" He said, hating himself for it. Even considering how much he loved her, he couldn't stand by and let her ache like this for his rival. He feared losing her, but if it meant her happiness, he could take it. She glanced back at him uncertainly and then nodded, walking solemnly to Wolf's chamber.


	5. Chapter 5

Xanthee opened the door quietly. "Wolf?" she said hesitantly. She scooted into the room and out of Raven's way as she darted out the door, death glare evident on her face. Xan withdrew further into herself as she saw Wolf hunched over on the bed, facing away from her. She quietly shut the door behind her and locked it so they wouldn't be disturbed. "I'm really sorry…" she said, walking to his side and putting her hand on his back as she sat next to him on the bed.

He glanced up, wiping tears off his face. "I'm really sorry too, Xanthee," he proclaimed angrily. "I thought I could trust you, I thought you would marry me…does your promise mean nothing? Does he know that?" He shrugged off her hand, wanting more than anything to be left alone for a while to sulk in his own misery.

"I…I thought I'd never see you again, love. That's what I was told. I was abducted by two men, told I could never go back, what did you expect me to do? Now I'm obligated and I can't turn back no matter how much I want to. Don't you understand Wolfie?" Tears began to sting as she tried to get a glimpse of Wolf's face. She moved closer to him cautiously and wrapped her arms around him, trying in vain to cuddle him, make him forget his pain and remember her love for him.

Wolf stood up in a rage. "I can't believe you Xan! You go and get engaged to some other man after promising yourself, your body, your mind, your _soul_ to me, and you expect me to be happy about this?" He raged at her, clenching and unclenching his couldn't remember actually ever being this upset with her before, and he felt almost suicidal. He had always prided himself on looking out for her happiness, sometimes sacrificing his own in order to ensure she was content. As he worried about his temper towards her, he became more confused. He hated making her upset, hated himself deeply for it. On one of his sweeps across the room he reached out and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Wolf forced himself to look at his own disgrace; his unkempt appearance, the evil flashing in his eyes, the dark grimness of his expression. Furious with himself, he struck out at his own reflection, rejoicing in the hot-cold pain that coursed through and around his hand in the form of red liquid silk. Insanity started to take him, and he began chuckling softly, turning back while staring intently at his hand. The blood lust was nearly overwhelming as it boiled with his rage. He looked up with a crooked smile as Xanthee, his beautiful Xanthee whom he could never have now, came rushing to his side in concern.

He'd never realized how badly he wanted her. She was so incredible in every way; the smell of her, the feel of her skin, the curves of her body. He licked his lips, eyeing her again in a new light. His smile widened and he grabbed both her wrists in his clean left hand as the concern on her face transformed into fear. She opened her mouth to scream and his bloody right hand flew to her mouth to stop her, making her taste his blood, the pain she'd caused him, daring her to cause more to flow. Her eyes were wide and she looked around wildly like terrified prey. He pushed her slowly to the bed and pushed her across it, laying on her heavily.

"Don't scream, my love," he slurred, "we both know I deserve this," he laughed again as she nodded in horror. He slowly lowered his hand and ripped the clothes off her body, smearing blood throughout. He moved her lovely golden hair aside, turning it a soft pinkish color, and licked his blood off her neck while struggling out of his own clothes. "I deserve you…you promised me Xan," he whimpered, feeling her body clamping up underneath him.

"Wolfie…Wolfie listen to me!" she whispered, coming out of her shock. "Don't do it like this love, this isn't how it should be and you know it. I love you, don't you remember? I'll always love you Wolf!" She gained strength as she saw his resolve begin to crumble. She looked up at him pleadingly and appealingly, hoping to bring him back to himself and see for herself the man she loved.

Wolf's lip trembled and he collapsed heavily on top of her. He saw the scarlet trails covering her body from the wounds which were beginning to scab already on his hand. He lay there like a young child, needing comfort that only love can bring, and sobbed into her bare soft breasts. He cringed as she began to stroke his hair, wishing she wouldn't touch him as though she loved him, vile animal that he was. He deserved to die for hurting the one he had vowed to forever protect.

Xanthee began to cry again, with sympathy this time. "Shhh…it's ok love, don't you cry. It's ok. I forgive you," she crooned, stroking his hair and face and encouraging him to look at her. "I still feel you should be my first, as you are and always will be the first in my heart. I love you more than life itself, Wolfie. I never meant to hurt you."

He sniffled and crawled up to rest his head against her shoulder, allowing her to cradle him in her arms. "I don't deserve you. I deserve to die for what I've become. I never deserved you Xan. I can't allow myself to take advantage of you, after how close I came."

"Then don't consider it that way love," she whispered to him. "I love you, and I want you to right your wrong. Turn your hate to love, show me what you feel in your heart." She frowned as he shook his head. "Wolfie, we deserve each other; for both our rights and our wrongs. I want you to be my first, I always have." She began to kiss him sensually on the neck to encourage him, hoping vainly to change his mind.

Gradually, he did change his mind. He showed her his deepest feelings devoutly, delicately, gently. He held onto his control, caring for her well-being before his own, and they both soon exhausted themselves, slumping down into the covers and sleeping curled against one another, limbs intertwined.


	6. Chapter 6

Char watched with rapt attention and horror as he watched his wife-to-be make love to this…this…thing. He had grown outraged when he saw _him_ trying to take advantage of his sweet little Xanthee. With great anxiety he had sent Jarok to go kill this newcomer, but relented as the man collapsed on her with regret. Jarok shrugged his shoulders and stalked off, leaving Char to his own devices. Char, unable to tear himself away, watched as his lovely Xanthee moaned under the caresses of a man he'd never met yet seemed incredibly familiar. Morbid fascination refused to allow him to shut off the display monitoring her room, and in time he began to cry heartfelt tears of loss. All too suddenly he understood what this familiar stranger had felt just moments before. His soul poured down his cheeks and dripped into his palms as he was able to wrench his gaze from the screen when the deed was done. He couldn't bear to see her contentedly tired in the arms of another man.

Feeling miserable beyond belief, he shut off the screen and hid it again within its wall panel. He lay down as the tears subsided and also fell asleep, the image of Xanthee and his adversary replaying cruelly throughout his sleep.

Meanwhile in the other room, Raven had been left alone with Jarok. Raven sat in a chair on the opposite corner of the room practically hidden from him, her usual shyness overcoming her again once the action had passed. _Wow, what the hell got into me back there? Since when do I ever talk to weirdoes? Guess I was just really excited._ She shook her head and stole a glance at Jarok, who appeared to be doing the exact same thing. They both looked away simultaneously and returned to inspecting every corner of the room from where they sat for seemingly inconceivably small dust motes floating through space and time. Overwhelmingly bored, Raven took out the vial her mother told to keep with her at all times. She wore it around her neck as an amulet, and it held a single black raven feather. Her mother had given it to her when she was very young, proclaiming the bird as her namesake. It had lived in her yard as a young child, and her mother had learned much about life from it. Her mother had said that to give away that feather were like giving away herself. If she were to give it away, she'd better be sure she knew the person well and trusted and loved them completely with all her heart. She plunked the vial back down under her shirt. _I'll never find anyone to give the damn thing to. Why don't I just burn it? Nobody will ever love me like that. Guys are stupid pigs._ She frowned and in her sudden rage at both Char and Wolf, she glared at Jarok, expecting him to do something totally irrational and unforgivable while at the same time wondering about her friend's safety and state of mind.

Jarok was feeling similarly uncomfortable. He sat for a while and plucked at the sleeves of his elaborate shirt of bright orange. He'd rejoiced in being able to wear the shirt and hoped to be able to remain single, knowing full-well that some insane woman would probably get her paws on him eventually. Thus far he had evaded capture by staying in Char's shadow; after all, nobody wanted Jarok over the prince. This allowed him some freedoms, such as wearing whatever kind of clothing he preferred. But now he was having second thoughts. A random urge told him to jump to his feet, and he found himself walking speedily to his room and digging through his drawers. He looked over and saw the dejected look on Raven's face and felt that he had offended her by leaving. He grabbed the darkest shirt in his wardrobe and returned promptly to the other room. To Raven's evident surprise, he stripped off the hideous orange shirt and revealed decent abs and conditioned torso. He blushed as he saw the surprise on her face and struggled hurriedly into the dark, navy-blue shirt with elaborate, tapering sleeves. Feeling deeply embarrassed, he plopped back in his chair and stuttered, trying to form words and make conversation to break the unending silence as they waited for the resolution of the abrupt power-struggle between Wolf and Char.

Raven began to smile in confusion as Jarok barely managed to exude the word 'Hi' from his struggling vocal chords. She was thinking about if she would like to respond when a door opened with a quiet squeak. She looked up to see Xanthee emerge with tangled hair and rumpled clothing. _Oh Lord, what happened in there?_ She thought, randomly suspicious. Xanthee smiled, and Raven assumed everything had gone well; however, she still wondered just _how _well. She came over to her and hugged her in greeting, telling her hollowly how much she'd missed her before reclining on the chair next to her with a yawn. Xanthee and Jarok made idle conversation, as it was always easy for Xanthee to make conversation and seemingly steal any guy Raven had ever had the slightest interest in. _But what am I thinking? I don't like this guy! …Do I?_ She shook her head; an odd emotion which she refused to acknowledge as jealously boiled in her gut.

Xanthee leapt to her feet. "I'm hungry!" She proclaimed loudly, leading the way to the kitchen with an ease and grace that she didn't really feel after such strenuous exercise. Jarok and Raven exchanged a glance and both shrugged, getting up to follow her. Xanthee took a seat next to Raven, sitting with their backs to the way they had come, and Jarok sat directly across from them. Jarok, out of habit, made each of them a sandwich, and they sat idly chatting, Xanthee realizing her mistake and trying considerately to keep her mouth shut this round. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder as she heard a crash.

"Wolf?" she said hesitantly. "Sorry I didn't wake you, wanted to say hi to…" she cut herself off and bit her tongue as Char lowered the deep brown-tinted dish from in front of his face.

"I got hungry, too," he grumbled a bit moodily, and began to dig through the cookware again before also settling for a sandwich.

Jarok's jaw dropped. "Char…? What…what happened to your hair?" He said. Char had lopped off most of his silky, wavy long hair. Jarok looked away with disgust as he realized it was around the same length Wolf's. He, too, had thought it Wolf when he originally noticed his friend, and this startled him. He had never misplaced Char; then again, he had had no idea that his curls so naturally fit the same style that Wolf seemed to sport. _What kind of man is so willing to please a woman?_ He thought with distaste, standing up to get Raven a drink as he had neglected to do when making the sandwiches. He himself wasn't thirsty, but force of habit dictated he get her something.

Eventually, Wolf did rise. He licked his lips as he thought over the events of the previous night. He slipped on his boxers and pants and smiled a bit. It'd been more incredible than he could have ever hoped or imagined. He still despised himself for losing control like he had. Had Xan not awakened before him, he was fully intending to check her over completely for any bruises he may have inflicted. He headed out of the room and into the kitchen, where Xanthee sat sandwiched between Raven and Char with her back to him. Jarok sat across the table, eating ravenously as Raven tilted her head a bit. Wolf could just imagine she was rolling her eyes.

As he stood in the doorway watching, he saw Char snake a hand deftly around her waist and pull her closer to him timidly. Xanthee stiffened visibly but then relaxed, resting her head on his shoulder drowsily. Wolf drooped, remembering too late that he was indeed the loser in this situation. Then again, his very presence on this ship was sure to make this other guy's skin crawl with apprehension. He helped himself to some breakfast then walked to the table confidently and took the seat next to Jarok on the bench. He noticed belatedly that he had the most food of everyone there, but then again, he needed it badly.

Char's lip curled with distaste as he saw his foe sit down across from him unconcernedly. As Xan noticed his presence, she cleared her throat and scooted away from him. Char felt his heart drop, but knew that the contract he had with her was very binding, and he still would risk anything to make her happy. _Perhaps I could allow him to stay at her side somehow_, he paled at the thought. Xan cleared her throat again.

"Wolf, Raven, this is Char, my…affianced." She nearly choked on the word and had to take a pause before continuing. "Char, these are my good…friends, from Earth, Raven and Wolf," motioning to each in turn. A blush flooded her cheeks and she sat quietly for the rest of the meal. She looked up to see Wolf and Char basically measuring each other up, and eyed their profiles intensely. Both pushed their dishes away from themselves, Wolf having barely touched his so far. Xan looked at him down his nose somehow that seemed as though it should be impossible, considering he was taller than her. He pulled his dish closer to himself but couldn't bring himself to eat; instead, the food found itself making laps around his plate. At a nudge, Char began doing the same. Xan couldn't help but see how startlingly alike they seemed in not just appearance but attitude also.

"Char, I've never had a chance to ask…how old are you?" She looked puzzled. "My friends, they're 15," she waved her hand at Wolf, "and 17, like me," she said, waving this time to Raven.

"I'm 19, turn 20 this May. Why I needed to find you, my love," he glared briefly at Wolf, "before I turned 20 and inherited the throne, according to my parents' wishes. Jarok is 18, and he's not nearly as concerned with finding anyone yet." He laughed quietly as Jarok stuck his tongue out.

Wolf stood up suddenly. He couldn't stand it any longer, seeing the love of his life feeling so uncomfortably torn between Char and himself. He couldn't help thinking that Char was probably better for her than he ever could be; hadn't acted so immaturely or hurt her in his grief. He was older and would treat her better in his mind, and he missed her dreadfully already. He put his dish into the sink and practically ran back to his dormitory, wetness trailing silently from his eyes down his cheeks. He threw himself on the now cold bed and curled up in the spot where he had felt so much joy just a few hours before. Feeling somewhat secure at last, he allowed himself to relax and wept loudly, knowing they couldn't hear him in the kitchen. He sobbed harder, clutching the blankets and clinging to a pillow in place of his lover.


	7. Chapter 7

For the remainder of the trip, each member of the odd love triangle had their own agenda. Xanthee stayed for the most part either in her own chamber thinking about her two loves or with Raven. Wolf spent most of his time plotting how to get his Xan back, and Char spent most of his time monitoring Wolf's behavior and learning as much about him as possible. They'd each drop by Xanthee's room from time to time, but only she knew that neither of them got much farther than a bit of cuddling and maybe some occasional kissing.

That left Jarok and Raven alone a lot. Way too much if anyone was to ask either of them. But both them knew deep down that they enjoyed each other's company. Most of the trip was spent by bickering and then semi-making up in ways such as silence or eating together.

Raven was thinking about how stupid men were, and decided to voice her opinion. She was typically a very quiet girl; extremely shy. She rarely even talked to people, let alone men. Men mortified her since they represented an obstacle she wasn't quite ready to leap. She smirked at him as his jaw dropped.

Jarok retaliated with saying that women were overbearing. Then it was his turn to smirk. He had always been a bit cynical, tired of being pushed around by women as he was so short. He was also quiet, and secretly he hoped to find his one true love. However, he knew his chances were slim. Some woman would claim him any day, since he had turned 18 on the trip.

They took a while shooting each other down back and forth for a while. Then Jarok's face lit up. He realized that it didn't have to be that way. He could still hide behind this Raven person and perhaps be untouchable. Other than her hair, she would probably fit in on Eden. Raven gave him an odd look and he shook his head minutely, changing his mind. He'd take what came to him and go down nobly. He'd be even better than Char, not having to rely on women from another planet. There was something vaguely comforting about the girls back home.

Raven suddenly wished she knew how to flirt. She wanted to see if it were possible for a guy to fall in love with her. Not that she'd actually ever want him. He was too short for him. Even with his blue-spiked hair, he just barely came up to her breasts. _Bad image,_ she thought too late. But she couldn't help it now. _God, I sure hope that's not all that he can see when he looks at me,_ she started to despise him, getting a sure feeling of dread that that was indeed what he was doing. "You pervert!" She screamed, stopping off to Xan's room and slamming the door.

Jarok sat in his chair, blinking his eyes for a while. "What did I do? You are so psychotic!" He screamed through the door after her, stomping off to his own chambers. He sat there quietly for a few minutes, pouting. A few minutes later he emerged to make dinner. He went to each of their rooms and told them it was ready. _Another silent dinner, how perfectly dreadful, _he thought while plastering a fake smile on his face. These days, dinner consisted of Jarok and Raven arguing just as any siblings would. Raven sat across from him and glared. He had a sudden image of her inheriting the shape of her namesake and plucking his eyes out. He ducked his head self-consciously and finished his meal quickly before running out of the room.

Xanthee sat opposite of both Char and Wolf, not wanting to seem to favor either of them. Eventually, she finished and each of them went their own way. Raven went back to the living area with Jarok, having had her chat with Xan about flirting as she had hoped.

"So uh…sexy," she gulped.

Jarok turned to face her and raised an eyebrow almost impossibly high. "What…did you just call me?" His eye twitched. He looked at her intensely, and his breathing intensified.

"Um, sexy," she repeated. "What's…cookin'?" She tried her best at trying to be appealing and attractive, and then her face fell. "Oh fuck this shit." She got up and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a carton of chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips out of the fridge. With how similar their cultures seemed, she'd never thought twice about them having ice cream or any of the other amenities she was used to.

Jarok followed her in warily. "What the hell happened to you?" He inquired from a safe distance.

"Leave me alone, I'm eating," she mumbled, dribbling a bit of chocolate down her chin and wiping it up.

"Tell me," he warned menacingly, still bristling in the doorway.

"Shut up already, you pig!"

"Me? I'm not the one slopping ice cream all over myself!" He crossed his arms indignantly over his chest.

"You're just like all the rest; shallow, inconsiderate, pompous, and…and everything else!" She took a spoonful of her ice cream and flung it at his dark navy shirt.  
Stupid men…" she muttered under her breath, turning her back to him.

Jarok blinked and his mouth dropped open with shock. He scraped the chocolate out of his eyes with his fingers and licked some off his lips. He snorted to get some out of his nose. Then, spuriously, he came up behind her and smeared the chocolate on his fingers through her hair. "Take that you…you…woman you! Stupid women! Think they own everything!" She spun around with a whole handful of the stuff this time, and he ducked as quickly as possible.

"Nuh-uh, short man, not gonna happen," she grabbed his spiky blue hair in one hand, throwing the carton onto the counter. "I'm too used to being with Xanthee; you're not going to get away that easy!"

He struggled with all his might to retrieve the carton from the counter and eventually succeeded, arching his back as he felt the cold semi-liquid running down his back under his shirt and into his pants. "Cold, cold, cold," he chanted to himself, shivering as it ran down his spine. Scooping out his own handful, he spun and slipped on a gooey mess of chocolate chips that had landed haphazardly on the floor. Unfortunately, he had already begun to reach out his hand to return the favor and smear chocolate down her back. His downward motion combined with his outstretched hand caused him generously squeeze a large handful of cold ice cream and her butt at the same time. He winced and all was silence for a while.

Raven froze and then began stuttering, her face turning bright red. "You, you PERVERT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, smacking him across the face and leaving a throbbing hand mark behind. She snarled and stomped to her room, stopping just once at the doorway to stare daggers at him.

He continued to sit on the floor in the same spot, frozen in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

On the eve of their arrival, everyone's attitude wavered. Jarok and Raven got over their tiff and became even better friends, having forgiven each other for the time being for their faults. However, if one were to mention any sort of romance between the two, you were likely to end up with a black eye. Char became his friendly self again, laughing and hugging Xanthee at every opportunity, telling her how she'd love his home-world. However, Wolf could barely muster the courage to come out of his private chambers, let alone talk to his lover that he was doomed to lose forever within a few days. Xanthee herself was torn between the two, and had a horrid case of the wedding jitters on top of that.

As the ship was pulled into Eden's orbit, Jarok and Char scurried to the bridge, laughing like little boys, on their return home. Xanthee followed Raven with her eyes, sitting calmly as Raven made her way to the bridge after the boys uncertainly. Once she was out of sight, Xanthee rose gracefully and hurried into Wolf's room, pulling the door shut behind her and leaning against it like a trapped animal. He glanced up at her and then mustered all his strength to look away. She was wearing a beautiful floor-length gown of the color of silver and pearls that shimmered with every slight movement. It had no ornamentation, and other than the remarkable fabric and revealing slice up the side that stopped just below the hip, was rather plain. Her hair was flowed down around her, framing her face in gold and contrasting brightly with the gown in a dazzling array. After a while, she calmed enough and sauntered over to him. She placed her palm squarely on his chest and pressed him backwards onto the bed where he happened to be sitting.

"W-what are you doing Xa-Your Majesty?" He squirmed a bit under her hand as she began to remove his shirt and he struggled insanely to keep it on for some reason he couldn't quite fathom in his half coherent state.

"I'm not Queen yet, love. What does it look like I'm doing?" Once she'd successfully removed his shirt and dropped it at her feet, she released him long enough to languidly pull the shimmering curtain up and off her body, appearing before him naked. A sultry smile played across her lips at his sharp intake of breath. Of the year they'd been together, this was merely the second time he'd seen her completely unrobed. He reached and caressed her hip lightly, hesitantly. He jerked his hand away with a sudden violent motion, as if the very fire of her passionate spirit had burned him to the core. She laughed musingly, the sound like the tinkling of bells, and fell to him. She hugged him and smothered him with kisses; joy rang in her heart that she was with him again, for she could admit now that she loved them both equally. Something about Char seemed like Wolf, and vice versa. Since she couldn't change the circumstances, she rather preferred to embrace them for what they were. He lay stiffly beneath her, and he could hear the frown in her voice as she bent to whisper in his ear. "This is how it _should_ be, my promised. I love you."

He nodded his head, delirious with passion as her sweet kisses graced his neck, the hollow of his throat, his chest. Xanthee felt his rough hands around her waist as he struggled to kiss her elusive lips.

Suddenly they heard a resounding whoop of joy emanating from the bridge as Char established a connection with the welcoming committee of Eden. Wolf jumped under her and released her forcefully, knocking her off the bed and onto the floor.

"This isn't right Xan, I can't do this. We can't do this. Can't do it ever again, no matter how much I love you." A single tear glistened as it dripped off his chin before he hardened his resolve.

"Oh sweetie, it'll be fine, you know this is what you want, deep down." Xan crawled back onto him and began caressing again, but he lay there stolidly until she gave up, shaking with rage.

"It's not right to sleep with a woman to be married, and as you said, you are not Queen yet. You can't persuade me this time, Xanthee."

"But…" she began helplessly, reaching out for him. She withdrew her outstretched hand when he shook his head once, more command summoned in that single motion than he could ever possibly voice. She pulled her silky dress back on, mussing her hair, and glared at him with hatred as it cleared her head.

Xanthee growled deep in her throat as he continued his melancholy stare, eyes glazing over and clearing them as he yawned. She let loose a wild, animalistic scream as she stomped her little foot and dashed out of his room, slamming the door open against its frame in her fury.

Once she was out of sight, he solemnly reached over and pulled his shirt back on, feeling the ghosts of her kisses and caresses all over his torso. He gently rested his elbows on his thighs and his face in his hands, squeezing the tears of restrained desire silently into his palms. Glancing out the doorway again, he watched her hurriedly finger-combing her hair back into place as Char approached her. He grimaced as Char swept her off her feet and held her in both arms, spinning once in a circle as they both laughed merrily. She kicked her feet cutely, and Wolf walked heavily to the door to push it shut between them, erasing them from his vision. He let out a last choked sob as he was reminded that he could never fully vanquish the image of them from his mind. At least, for as long as the interloper lived.


	9. Chapter 9

Back on the bridge, Jarok was still initiating contacts, as Char had left before finishing the job. Sometimes when Char got excited he just wasn't very thorough, and it drove Jarok crazy. Once he had finished communicating with everyone, including the Queen's aid to organize the wedding and the coronation, he shut off the video screen and let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly he felt a great wash of joy at their homecoming, and grabbed Raven by the arms, dragging her to him in a close embrace and laughing loudly and raucously. He pursed his lips and brought them within centimeters of her face and then froze rigidly. Something about the look of blazing hatred that was engulfing her features made him stop. He realized he valued his bodily health above a kiss from a girl he hated anyway. The more he thought about it, the more he realized she really was disgusting and the embodiment of everything he despised. Looking back a few seconds, he could barely comprehend what had driven him to that desperation in the first place; it must have simply been the excitement of coming home again. Nothing could possibly have made him ever want to kiss her.

He shook his head and stood up, leaving her alone in the room, took one look at the Char and Xanthee kissing in the other room, and promptly returned. "Don't you wish they could keep their hands to themselves at least _occasionally_?" He asked Raven, pushing the disaster of a couple minutes ago, hoping she'd forget it and drop it.

Raven opened here mouth to insult him about it, but thought better of it. She had almost been craving it she had thought at first, but of course that couldn't be true. He was a pig, and the only reason she had wanted the kiss was because she'd never had one before. She lounged back in her chair and decided to join him in his observation. "Yea, I do. Actually, I wish Xanthee could keep her hands off both of them. She's my best friend and all, but really! I mean, come on people! She's using them both, and they're so obsessed with her that neither of them cares. She's all…perfect, and beautiful, and all that stuff, it's just not fair. As long as each of them can have her in their own way, I guess they can turn their heads when she's with the other."

Jarok nodded his approval. At least he wasn't the only one that felt that way. What had seemed a good idea at the time now appeared to be a disaster. He had hoped to show Xanthee how much more appealing Char was than anything she could have had on Earth. Unfortunately, the plan backfired; he hadn't counted on Wolf being so similar to his best friend of forever. And rather than Xanthee letting him down, she kept encouraging Wolf to take an interest in her. He knew that Char was in love, but he didn't know how this little affair might influence the kingdom. "What is there to do?" He mused softly to himself.

Raven brightened slightly. "I think I know," she laughed.

Jarok looked up at her oddly, not expecting her to have heard him. "What? Do you have an idea?" He scooted closer to her, knees touching as they sat in their respective chairs.

Raven laughed again. "How bought we…break them up?"

A look of horror came across his face and he scooted back again. "Break up Char and Xanthee?! We can't, they have to get married! Do you understand how much I had to go through to bring those two together?" He leaned forward and started shaking her shoulders to add emphasis to his words.

After a time of extreme puzzlement, she barked out a laugh. "Not Char, you idiot!" She pulled out of his grasp and crossed her legs, placing the tips of her fingers together. "I mean Wolf. It'd have to be something pretty serious for Xan to not love him anymore; heck, I'm not sure it _is _possible without killing him off."

Jarok shrugged. "Then why not try it? Just hire an assassin, quick and easy. No trouble at all."

"Are you kidding? He's still my friend! We can't just kill him off that easy, even if I am jea- er, upset about the whole relationship thing. Maybe…have someone seduce him? I doubt she'd want to touch him after he's been unfaithful." Her lips curled into a smile.

Jarok felt a spark of inspiration. "What about a long-acting poison?"

"What, you mean like Romeo and Juliet style?" She laughed at his blank look. Never heard of Romeo and Juliet?

He shook his head. "No, can't say that I have, what is it?"

"That's not what's important. What is, is the use of the long-acting poison that Juliet takes, making her lover Romeo think she's dead. That would be absolutely perfect! Brilliant! It'd be even better if we could combine it with the seduction idea. Won't Xan be surprised to find lipstick all over her little Wolfie's body, and he seemingly dead? Ah, I love it Jarok. You're a genius, I'll give you that much."

Jarok beamed at the compliment. "Then that's set, let me set in a call for an assassin; there are some advantages to still living in this monarchy of ours. I think I just found the perfect one." He brought up a picture of a very tall, buxom woman on the screen. She had long brunette hair, a strand of which was draped over her face, and was wearing a floor length black gown. He laughed. "I remember this girl from when I was younger! Always wondered what'd happened to her…" He finished the inquiry and sat back, nerves tingling. He jumped when he felt Raven's hesitant arms around him in a weak hug.

She sat back with a stutter and then got up to bustle about aimlessly, tucking the raven-feather amulet back into her shirt as she did so. "Don't get any ideas, Jarok; that was just for being so damn smart. I still think you're a shallow pig."

Rolling his eyes, he mumbled under his breath, "Someday, somehow, woman, I'm going to show you."

Acting as though she hadn't heard him, she wandered away with a skip in her step back to her chambers to pack up the random garments she had collected while on board from Xan's wardrobe. After all, not everything could fit that girl, small as she was, especially on a planet like this.

Following suit, a very frustrated Jarok set about gathering his few oddball things, his anger growing as he thought about Raven. _Somehow I've got to prove to her that I'm not shallow, I don't care how. I'll show her, stupid women! All of them!_

They both exited their rooms at nearly the same time and rolled their eyes at the spectacle that Char and Xan were creating. He was very intent on showing affection to his bride-to-be, and she wasn't doing much to stop him. Currently, he had his hand on her stomach and his lips on her neck. Xanthee, although not stopping him, seemed to be in a world all her own, eyes focused intently on the unchanging door of Wolf's room. Jarok cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, all is set, and we have very little time to get to the palace. Your parents are awaiting your arrival." He bowed deeply as he stood and walked stiffly to the door of the ship, Raven on his heels.


	10. Chapter 10

Once they had everything organized, Char took Xanthee's hand and placed it on his arm in a gentlemanly way. He puffed out his chest and paraded off the ship, he and Xan providing an almost celestial splendor for all watching. Xanthee was still wearing the opalescent curtain of a gown that continuously revealed more than it hid and hid more than it revealed, only giving a person a casual look but seemingly offering more. It clung in some areas and enhanced others with a soft billowing; the overall flattering of her figure was resplendent. She also had her hair elaborately pinned on her head with some pearl-studded bobby pins she'd found onboard. Char beside her was in his best suit, and not to be outdone, had many amethysts that brought out the pale violet in his eyes sewn into the pockets and throughout the vestment. The suit itself was of a deepest midnight and the shirt a glossy vivid purple, bringing out both of the seemingly natural colors of his hair with every graceful step. His hair was actually a deep purple throughout, but this wasn't always apparent with the seeming darkness of it, especially around that of his peers.

On Eden, all the typical Earth rules applied when it came to trivial matters such as hair and eye color, it was just the colors themselves that were altered. On Eden, hair color could be purple or blue or green naturally, whereas on Earth such things were seemingly impossible without a little dye. Likewise, on Eden if someone with blonde, black, red, or brown hair were to be seen, they'd be counted as a freak. After, women ruled the planet, and they loved their bright colors which flowed with all the possible fashions. If anything, women of Eden would use dye to enhance their color. Eye color was a similar situation. Eye color was hereditary, just as it would be on Earth, but followed a similarly skewed color scheme. Eye color tended to present itself in varying shades of yellow, purple, and red. Overall, Eden was a brightly colored culture, and Char loved his home-world completely. He looked over the gathered mass of faithful followers, smiling at the bright heads of hair and the gleaming eyes slit against the sun. Not only eye color was different, Char realized, but also the reaction. He had found it intriguing to watch Xan's eyes whenever a light was turned on or off, watching the beautiful pupil ensconced in an icy blue shrink evenly and retaining its shape. He had never realized how unique the cat-like pupils of his own people would seem to his lovely bride, the way that they shrank inwards into a minute sliver when too much light was present. All in all, Char was glad to be home.

Jarok would have been similarly pleased, if he didn't have to wrestle with Raven all the way down the sparkling metallic landing dock. The huge grin plastered on his face was more than merely skin deep, and in his exuberance he had reached out for Raven's arm, just as Char had grabbed Xanthee's. They were still in the interior of the ship and hidden by shadows from the general public. That's when she pushed him.

"Ewww," she muttered, "let go of me, creep." She shook her arm and dislodged the much smaller figure. As Jarok spun wildly out of control, he stumbled into the light and grasped the hem of Raven's dark blouse to gain his balance. As Raven was still recoiling in disgust, she lost her balance and tumbled on top of him at the top of the landing bridge. Unaware of the huge crowd watching them and focusing solely on the dislodged vile containing her feather that was dangling above Jarok precariously, she yelped and tried to grab it a moment too late. With a glint in his eyes, Jarok reached up and plucked the vile gently from her neck, breaking the gentle silver chain.

"I've got your heart in a bottle!" He started laughing maniacally and people on all sides began to step back with horror. One of the women below them tripped and let out a small squeal as she fell to the ground. Jarok craned his neck and looked around, all color draining out of his face. He laughed seeing the helplessness of his situation and fell back on the cool surface of the landing plank. He could see the back of Char's neck color with embarrassment, but he and Xanthee continued forward as though unaffected, although hurrying a bit faster than previously. He continued chuckling as Raven jumped up and off him and dusted her blue jeans and blouse, trying to straighten out her appearance and follow her friend. At the last moment she glanced back and happened to spot her amulet and snatched it from between Jarok's limp fingers. A few seconds later, Jarok calmed himself enough and climbed to his feet, going down the walkway with as little dignity as was left to him.

As Jarok's antics came to an end, the crowd grew quiet and followed as best they could the procession of Prince Char and his Chosen. By the time Wolf sullenly prowled out of the ship, most of the crowd had dispersed and returned to their homes, bustling and whispering about the wedding to take place that night. Wolf found his way to the palace, and after much agitated conversation with the guards, was directed to a small room where he lay down, utterly exhausted, for a well-deserved nap.


End file.
